HONOR BOUND
by OCWD
Summary: A Lost Girl AU. Based on Norse mythology. What happens to your favorite Fae characters after the events of Ragnarök (twilight of the Gods). Rated M for graphic content and a little bit of smut; it's kind of dark, but not overly disturbing. Valkubus end game. Read Authors Note!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to Lost Girl. This is solely for fun and entertainment purposes. No copyright intended!**

**Authors Note: I usually write scripts (mostly Supernatural Dramas) and you can see from the way this story is constructed that it was a script first. It was a pilot episode for a TV series based on Norse mythology (I do make up and or alter a lot mythology however), after the events of Ragnarök about a modern Shaman who discovers she is the ****Æthelflæd (a made up creation of mine based on a historical figure). I lost motivation to finish the script and started writing it as a story, then I started using Lost Girl characters (purely for fun cos they be awesome! let's face it) and it became a Fan Fiction. TADAA! **

**I have all the parts for this first story so no need to worry about a lack of an ending. No Beta. Grammar is probably terrible but keep it to yourself or don't read it if your ****_that_****passionate about grammar. Like I said, I usually write scripts so it's all about the story. **

CHAPTER 1 The Wolves at the gate Part 1 Honor Bound

**Bo **has been on the run for years travelling from city to city, always changing her name and never creating ties. Her parents called her a demon, evil, told her that she "had the devil inside her" and Bo believed them. She had taken the life of her first love, Kyle; ever since then she has been running and she never planned on stopping.

Awake in her motel room on another cheap mattress staring up at the paint-peeling celling, and like many nights before sleep did not come. Her duffle bag was packed and ready just beside the bed in case she needed to leave quickly. The only sound was the tick of an old style wall clock that hung in the room near the bed. Bo glanced up at it and saw that it was well into the eleventh hour.

Over an hour past curfew, so she was stuck in this small room till dawn tomorrow morning. It had been almost a year since the curfew had been implemented - no persons are allowed to roam the city streets after 10pm. This will remain in effect until 5am the following morning - it was a drastic move by the governments but necessary to help maintain a sense of order. The crime rate was through the roof; strange things seemed to be happening more and more frequently, things the police had trouble too or could not explain.

A creak from the floorboards outside the room broke Bo's staring match with the celling; she sat up slowly, pulling out a dagger from under her pillow with her, not once blinking or taking her eyes off of the entrance to the room. She expected someone to burst in at any moment and attack - gripping the handle of her choice weapon, Bo breathed in and prepared; she waited with steady hands and deep breaths.

Bo was being stalked, hunted actually, for the last few weeks by an unknown and relentless enemy. They usually came in a group of four or five, always wearing black hooded cloaks and always armed with sharp blades. Bo did not know why they wanted her but she guessed that her "abilities" had drawn too much attention and they were some sort of "Devil worshipping cult" or something like that. Bo could care less - it was just another reason to keep running.

She heard the creak again and this time saw a shadow moving slightly underneath the door. Bo quietly and quickly got off the bed and walked to the window; looking out she saw two figures standing no more than twenty feet from the motel, just watching her, "Oh, shit!" Bo mumbled realizing she was surrounded. _Window or door? Door or window? _She wondered as she looked back and forth between the shadows under the door to outside the window where the figures stood completely still like dark statues.

Suddenly the door crashes open practically splitting into pieces as three hooded hunters came charging into the room. "Window" Bo decided, quickly grabbing her duffle bag - she swings it with as much force as she can summon towards and through the window. Glass shatters outwards and the bag lands just in front of the two figures outside. Bo jumped through the window less than a second after and the two outside charge at her.

Bo recovered quickly taking up a relaxed fighting stance; she dodges and blocks the attacks from the first assailant with no issue, glancing behind her she spots the other three climbing through the window after her. Bo knows she cannot take them all on, so she ends it quickly, grabbing the one attacking her she pulls him in and - to his surprise - she kisses him lightly, draining the life out of his body as she does.

It was the first time she had seen one of her hunters up close, she had half expected them not to have faces for some reason, and now she could see the "hunter" was just a man. A small twinge of guilt shot through her chest as he fell lifeless to the ground wearing a large grin across his face. Her hunters were human beings, not the faceless monsters she had dreamt up.

_I'm the monster_ she thought, as she watched his lifeless body fall.

A surge of power rippled through Bo's body, she grabbed her duffel bag and ran fast in any direction. The other four "Hunters" are chasing her, but with her new burst of energy Bo would out run them in no time. Bo ran through the dark, empty, city streets and she would not be stopping for a while.

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**Kenzi **stumbled down a dim and dirty city street swaying slightly and every now and then giggling at nothing in particular. Kenzi was fully aware that it was after curfew but that does not concern her at all, she is also certain that someone is following her _probably some lowlife looking for an innocent little girl to torment_ Kenzi thinks and smirks - she is far from innocent these days. The only people out after curfew were the creeps and deeply disturbed. Kenzi hopped she could attract at least one if she was out alone walking around drunk.

The footsteps behind her get louder and louder, whoever is following her is slowly getting closer; she stumbles a little before walking out of the street and into a long alleyway. There are dumpsters and stains across the alley and the walls are covered in graffiti. The young Goth walks casually to the end of the alley and stops, the other side is blocked off by a tall metal fence; she runs her fingers along the fence waiting for the Stanger to approach.

"Its past curfew little girl" comes a masculine, slightly croaky voice. Kenzi turns around and straightens up so she is now standing up-right. The man eyeballs her like candy and licks his lips. Kenzi cocks her head to the side and looks the man up and down - he has messy long hair, a scruffy beard and a green army jacket on.

"It's about time. How hard is it to attract a rapist these days? I've been walking around all "drunk" for the last half an hour - a girl could get offended." Kenzi scoffed, she spoke clearly and was defiantly not under the effect of anything.

The Goth was stone cold sober and this confused the man for a moment. "So you're a sick little girl? I like that" he smiled a crooked smile and stepped towards Kenzi.

Kenzi smiles too and reaches behind her back, "oh honey, you have no idea" and as she spoke she withdrew a long curved knife from under her shirt. _That jacket is mine_ she thinks.

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**Dyson **walked into the alley early in the morning and immediately smelt death, the crime scene was large and blood was every wear; the main focus was at the back of the alley were a body was laying with symbols carved into the flesh. The Detective spotted his partner standing near the body trying to get a good look. Dyson walked towards him stepping over spots of blood and even a finger. "Hale." He called out as he approached.

Hale looked up and gives a small nod to his friend. Dyson's eyes scan over the body, it was a male with long messy hair, a dirty beard and he smelt homeless. "He was found this morning." Hale stated adjusting the fedora on his head.

"It looks ritual." Dyson adds, his eyes memorizing the ancient-looking symbols scattered across the body. The cuts were immaturely done, ranging from shallow to deep, hesitant to clean, and the cause of death looked like loss of blood.

"Fae?" Hale suggests, seeing if Dyson agrees with the thought.

"Maybe. …although humans have been getting pretty creative lately." Dyson took in a whiff of air trying to smell the attacker. The air was thick with blood, sweat, spray paint and dirt but not much else.

"Anything?" Hale asks, he was not a Wolf but he could smell the filth that the alley held and it was making him feel sick.

"Nothing…" _The killer has no scent._ Dyson could smell the victim, Hale and the few cops that were around but no one else.

The Siren sighed, they had been seeing a lot of strange cases like this lately and few were ever solved. "Hopefully the autopsy will give us something. The world is going to hell…" _Just another grim day in a suffering world…_

"It's already there. Any witnesses?" Dyson asks.

"None. Someone butchered the guy and then disappeared without a trace." Hale looked around and shivers at the amount of blood that covered the area.

"Let's get the body to Lauren so she can do the autopsy." Dyson said giving up on getting anything solid from the body themselves. Dyson signaled the coroner to come into the scene and collect the body; Hale walked carefully around the scene looking for signs that could bring light to yet another gruesome crime.

There was nothing.

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**Tamsin **stood on a nearby rooftop with her arms crossed staring down at the detectives as they assessed the crime scene. Looking at all the blood covering the alleyway the blonde shook her head slightly "Did you have to make such a mess?" she asked.

Kenzi stepped closer to the Valkyrie and peered down at her own handy work. "Yeah… I might have gone a little overboard." The Goth smirked _innocent my ass!_

Tamsin glanced across to her dark hair friend and noticed that she is wearing a green army jacket with blood specks down the sleeves. "Nice jacket" she commented before looking back down towards the crime scene.

"Thanks, it's new." Kenzi replied doing a little twirl to show off her newly acquired clothing piece before noticing Tamsin looking down at the crime scene intensely. Tamsin is a Valkyrie so it was not like she is unaccustomed to the sight of death, but it was clear that something was bothering her. "What's up, snarky-pants?"

"Don't worry about it." Tamsin brushed off the question and continued to stare at down into the alley way. She hated talking about feelings but Kenzi seemed to be able to read when something was wrong with the Valkyrie, which annoyed her even more. Tamsin clenched her jaw, silently praying Kenzi would drop it; of course she wouldn't though, at least not straight away.

Kenzi sighed loudly "look, YOU asked me to do this - why you couldn't do it yourself, I won't ask - you know that I control all the puppies now, so you are going to have to tell me something." She tried to reason with the blonde.

Kenzi was correct, Tamsin had to give her more details but she refused to say it aloud afraid of what it would ultimately mean, even though it was becoming impossible to ignore. The Valkyrie did not have the luxury of fear. Tamsin was never afraid of anything, a strong and sometimes even an arrogant Valkyrie; a warrior, a mercenary and then a bounty hunter, fear never fit in with her way of life or who she was.

But _this_ terrified her.

Tamsin looked up at the girl she had come to know as a friend and after a short while, she took in a breath and finally spoke "Tell them to find the Æthelflæd" she forced out quickly.

Kenzi blinked and looked at the Valkyrie completely shocked "That is… of course that is why you wanted to summon the puppies." Kenzi mentally kicked herself for not realizing it earlier.

"Just find out who it is." Tamsin spoke slower this time like she was trying to keep herself calm.

Kenzi knew the hard-headed Valkyrie would not tell her anything but she had to ask anyway. "Okay… Do you know what you are going to do when you find-"

"-No." Tamsin said flatly cutting Kenzi off mid-sentence. Kenzi knew that this was all the information she was going to get so the Goth just nodded once and walked away from her friend. Tamsin took in a deep breath as she watched the coroner drive away with the body. There would be more blood as this went on but she did not have choice.

It was fate.

Taking a few steps back onto the roof Tamsin pulled out her mobile phone, hesitating just for a moment she dialed and put the phone to her ear, after a few rings an annoyingly chipper receptionist answered. Tamsin rolled her eyes "Put me through to the Morrígan… I don't give a shit if she is in a meeting… Tell her it's a pissed off Valkyrie!" She demanded, not having time to waste arguing; after what seemed like ages, Evony answered the phone. "Finally… That peace program crap you were going on about… I'm in."

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**Bo **finally found a place to stop and rest at a construction site but when morning came around and the workers began to show up she grabbed her duffel bag and started walking again. Bo had not slept; she could not stop her mind from thinking, wondering who the hooded people chasing her were and what they wanted. It was around 7am and people were starting to head for work and get there morning coffees.

It seemed like a normal city during the day time.

Bo walked into an old-style diner and decided to get some real food before starting her day. Sitting in a booth at the back, she placed her duffle bag safely under the table when a waitress approached her with a pen and pad "Hello, what can I get you?" she asked unenthusiastically.

"What's good?" Bo asked, not really caring as long as it was food.

"It's all good. …but pancakes are the special." The waitress replied already looking bored. Bo noticed the name tag she was wearing read: Skadi.

"Okay, pancakes and coffee, please, Skadi." Bo answered.

The girl nodded once and walked off.

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**Dyson **and Hale entered the morgue and walked into the crypt area where a blonde doctor was elbow deep in someone's chest. The two detectives paused and looked at each other before hesitantly approaching the woman. "Lauren? Is this a bad time?" Dyson asked.

"No not at all." Lauren said looking up and casually withdrawing her arm from the corpse's chest. The doctor removed her bloody rubber gloves and spoke. "What can I do for you?" She asked as she put the gloves on a nearby metal tray.

Hale could not help but notice the body Lauren was working on had a disturbing smile across his face, "What happened to him?" he enquired, unable to look away despite how much he wanted too.

Lauren smirked at Hale's obvious discomfort. "I am unsure at the moment. It is clearly a Fae kill, but I have not seen anything like it before."

Dyson stepped a little closer and took in a whiff of the body's scent. "Dude, come on." Hale almost gagged at what his partner did. "I know you got the wolf-nose-thing going on but _that_ is just nasty."

"What is it?" Lauren asks seeing a change in the detective as he takes a second whiff.

"Perfume maybe…" Dyson said, inhaling a third time.

"The Fae was female… that's good to know." Lauren states, mainly to herself trying to think of all the possible Fae that could be responsible.

"Where was the body found? I could go and see if I can track the scent." Dyson suggests.

"Of course" Lauren nods and picks up a file that was nearby handing it to the detective.

"What about our ritual blood-fest?" Hale asked.

"I'm sure you can handle that one, partner." Dyson smiled knowing Hale would not like that idea at all.

"Great…" Hales' head drops.

Lauren walked over to another metal gurney were a body lay underneath a white sheet and pulled back the sheet to reveal the alley victim "I have photographed the symbols and should be able to get some information on them soon." Hale walked over to the body while Dyson remained nearby reading the file about the about the mysterious Fae kill. "A 51 year old male, prior criminal conviction for assault and breach of curfew, loss of blood from multiple stab wounds is what I'm ruling as the cause of death." Lauren summarized.

"What is this?" Lauren and Hale both turned to see Dyson holding up a close-up photo of a strange symbol tattooed on the victims' upper arm. It was three overlapping circles, spread out in a line like a really small chain.

"That was on the body of the… smiling victim." Lauren answered simply.

"I recognized it… I'm not sure from where though." Dyson stared at the symbol but he just couldn't place it. _I'll have to ask Trick about it _he thought.

"Well… I'll get started on this-" Hale said indicating to the alley victim, "-and we'll meet up at the Dal later?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to where the body was found. Keep in contact." Dyson said before turning and leaving the morgue with the case file in hand.

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**Bo **was deep in thought when the waitress returned, practically dumping the plate of pancakes in front of her. She smiled sarcastically "Here you go" then she poured Bo a cup of coffee and stood there waiting "That'll be $7.50." Bo looked up at her and smiled, she reached over and lightly touched the waitresses' arm. A bright energy passed into the waitress and she immediately relaxed, "You're so beautiful…" she mumbled.

"I think this is one is on the house, right?" Bo said slowly and seductively. Skadi just nodded and smiled completely overtaken by her sudden need for the dark haired woman sitting in front of her. Bo stopped - hoping she hadn't gone too far - she really didn't have her ability's under control and she didn't even know what they were or where they came from. Bo sat back and started to eat her pancakes and after a few seconds the waitress sat down opposite Bo with the love-struck look still occupying her face, _Crap…_ Bo thought. _Too much…_

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**A Young University student **exited her dorm room in her running cloths with an IPod strapped to her arm, she ran down a dirt trail leading into the woods. Hard-style music was blasting in her ears as she ran faster and harder almost for a straight half an hour deep into the woods. She stopped only when she could not go any further. Bending over, hands on knees, she took in several long and deep breaths. The air was cold and the pounding in her chest spread an unwanted heat through her face. It caused the back of her throat to taste like nickel; she would need a moment before committing herself to run all the way back.

She was taking a break in the same area she ran through almost every day; she did not know that she was being stalked, hunted and tracked by a group of ancient beasts. One growled a deep primal growl as they all surround the innocent girl; the student did not hear the growl or the movement of the large creatures circling around her.

After a minute she stretch straight up and took in a final deep breath getting ready to run again. A dark shape caught her attention out of the corner of her eye - she looked around quickly but didn't see anything - so she shrugged and was about to continue when suddenly something large and heavy knocked her to the ground. The last thing she felt was fur and a set of large teeth tearing into the skin of her throat.

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**Dyson **arrived at the Motel and immediately notice that one of the rooms had a shattered window. He exited his police rental car and slowly walked towards the room. He got a strong hold on the scent almost instantly; he could smell the victim, some others and the scent from the morgue. He inhaled deeply and followed the scent which led him away from the motel.

After about twenty minutes he reached a construction site. It was swarming with sweaty workmen and Dyson had trouble keeping a lock on the singular scent, he wandered around the site trying to find where it might have gone. Finally he picked up the scent again leading away from the site down one of the busy city streets, it was stronger this time.

He was getting closer.

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**Trick **was cleaning around his bar, stacking chairs, sweeping, mopping and whipping tables. He did it mindlessly. He had very few customers since the curfew was put in place, people were afraid to stay out late and drink. Every now and then a few Fae would come in for a meal; Dyson and Hale would often come for advice. Trick still had one of the rarest and oldest collections of books down in his cellar which made him good for information.

He was comfortable flying under the radar but he missed the way it was, when his bar was alive with music and friends gathered to laugh and exchange stories. The Dark and the Light were probably on the best terms they had been on… ever.

Since Valhalla fell and Asgard was abandoned by the gods after Ragnarök they often had to work together to control the chaos that had quickly followed. Trick decided to remain out of the politics because he knew his ability would be highly coveted by the Ash and The Morrígan.

Trick would not use his blood to rewrite anything that had happened, but that would not stop others from wanting to try and make him.

"Blood King…" Tricks trance was broken by the sudden voice. He stopped what he was doing and look towards the entrance of the Dal Riata. His eyes widened at the woman before him, someone he could have sworn was long dead or at least trapped in another world.

"Tamsin… Where have you been?" He asked the blonde as she walked further into the bar, her expression was cold. Trick may not have been her favorite person but something was clearly wrong.

"Where do you think!?" Tamsin snapped back. She took in a deep breath trying to calm herself down, clenching and unclenching her fists a few times. "After I went to the Dísir- After what they told me…"

"What did they tell you?" Trick asked. He had sent her to them knowing they could predict people's fate and hopefully they would be able to give her more information than he could. It was predicted long ago that Asgard would know a war like none other - Ragnarök - and Tamsin went to the Dísir to find a way to stop it.

In the end no one could stop it.

It was fate.

"You know! Don't act like you don't know! You set this up!" Tamsin yelled at Trick.

"Tamsin, I swear I don't know what they told you. You wanted answers- a way to save Valhalla; I thought the Dísir would have the answers you seek. After all, fate is kind of what they-"

"-Fate! Yes! Fate! Do you what FATE has planned for me!?" She continued to yell, cutting off what Trick was saying.

"That's not how it works. Fate is not prewritten it's- something greater, something our souls know is truth." He tried to calm her. An angry Valkyrie is never a good thing. "What did the Dísir tell you?"

Tamsin felt defeated.

Trick was right.

She hesitated, but finally spoke "The Æthelflæd… is MY warrior." She pushed out. Then she chuckled a little knowing how ridiculous it was "I will bond with the Æthelflæd." She laughed out. Trick looked shocked for a moment but his eye quickly softened and he nodded.

This was huge, centuries ago the Æthelflæd was predicted to rise and after years of whispers it became nothing more than a myth to most. A savior meant to fight the darkness when the world was in need of them most; like a fairytale that was told to make people feel better but no one ever really believed it was possible.

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**Bo **finally got Skadi the love struck waitress to leave her alone and was able to eat her breakfast in peace. Then after procrastinating for a good while, Bo decided it was time to keep moving. She exited the Coffee house and started down the street, she only took about five steps before she was shoved violently up against a wall. "Hey!" she yelled out, struggling against the man.

"You're under arrest." Dyson said reaching for his handcuffs with one hand while trying to keep the suspect secure with his other.

"Oh, I don't think so." Bo smiled leaning into the Detective, she kissed him softly which surprised him and after a second started to drain his Chi from his body. He was getting weaker and quickly, he growled and broke away from the woman before striking her across the face knocking her out.

Bo fell to the ground.

"I do." Dyson said as he knelt down to cuff the now unconscious dark haired woman.

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**Trick **was sitting at one of his tables sipping a tall glass of beer. Tamsin had left pretty fast after their talk and he could tell she was afraid, which was something he had never seen in the Valkyrie before. He was thinking intensely about the myth of the Æthelflæd, a savior to rise in a time of darkness. He would consult his books later and try to uncover more information but for now he was more than happy to just sit and drink his beer. Trick was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear Hale enter the bar or walk up to where he was sitting carrying a case file.

"Trick" Hale announced his presence seeing the barkeep deep in thought.

Tricks eyes shot up to meet the Detectives questioning gaze "Hale. Sorry I was… in my own world. What can I do for you my friend?"

Hale shifted from foot to foot "Oh you know… on a case and-" he sighed and sat down at the table with Trick dropping the case file onto the table "I got nothing. We get so many messed up cases lately and we'll be lucky to solve half- no, a quarter of them!"

"Come on, let's have a look. Maybe I can help." Trick smiled at the Siren and opened the file.

"Thank you, Trick." Trick started to read the file but his attention was quickly drawn to the crime scene photo. "Okay, so this guy was found in an alley this morning and it looks ritual but nobody recognizes it." Hale said noticing Tricks interest. "What? You recognize it don't you? That's why you the man!"

Trick starred at the photo with wide eyes "By the gods… what have you done…?" he practically whispered. He recognized the symbols; only someone as ancient as himself could be responsible for this dark magik, a spell to summon an even older, primal force.

"Who? What?" Hale asked "I'm going to need some context here, Trick."

"I can't be… She couldn't have… unless…" Trick continued to stare at the photo in disbelief.

"For the love of God, Trick - context!" Hale's voice rose slightly.

Trick snapped out of it and looked back up at his friend "Sorry… it's a summoning ritual. A VERY old summoning ritual… only ancients could know how to do it."

"To summon what?" Hale queried.

"The Fenrir wolves, but it's not so much _what_ was summoned – although they are very bad news – but _where_ they were summoned from… Hel."

"Hel? As in-"

"-the mirror to Valhalla." Trick finished.

Hale now understood why Trick looked so worried. This case had suddenly become larger than a simple alley way homicide "Great… So tell me about these wolves?"

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**Lauren **didn't mind working for the light Fae; over the last couple of years she became more of a valued asset and was no longer regarded as just a piece of property to the Ash. She did her work and in turn was protected and kept comfortable. Also, she feels a deep sense of accomplishment and satisfaction when she is able to help Dyson and Hale with their cases. Ultimately however she did report to the Ash and had an unwavering loyalty to him before others.

Lochlyn entered the crypt of the morgue escorted by two security guards to find Lauren standing by a gurney expecting him "Ash." She greeted. He nodded and walked up to her leaving the guards at the entrance "Thank you for coming, Lochlyn. I think you will be interested in this."

Lauren pulled the white sheet from the gurney to reveal the body of young woman who looked like she had been mauled "Fae?" asked the Ash.

"No. Human." Lauren answered.

"So far I am uninterested." Lochlyn scanned the body briefly.

"The wounds look like teeth marks, specifically, canine, although much larger and…" Lauren reached over and grabbed some papers off of a small metal table "…I found several hairs in and around a majority of the wounds. Canis Dirus."

"A wolf" Lochlyn translated.

Lauren looked down at the papers in her hand and read "The Dire Wolf. The deadliest species of wolf to date, originally from Europe… they are about two meter long and one meter tall… very muscular with an INSANE jaw size… also they have been extinct for about ten thousand years." Lauren finished and looked back up at Lochlyn.

"Fenrir…" The Ash said mainly to himself, when he saw the questioning look Lauren had he explained further "They are a pack of Dire Wolves. Known for their tracking skills, they can find anything or anyone. They are also very vicious and unpredictable."

"So… they are Fae?" Lauren asked.

"Not exactly. More like Demons from Hel. Whoever raised them is either desperate or incredibly stupid." Lochlyn was concerned about who would dare raise such beasts.

"Why is that?"

"Because whoever summons them are their Master but the pack has an Alpha and if the Alpha doesn't like the Master… well… some dogs do turn on their owners."

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**Kenzi **was sitting on a swing in and old rusty playground waiting; she had been waiting for ages. She called her "puppies" (as she calls them) hours ago but they hadn't shown up yet. "Soooooooo booooored!" she yelled out to no one.

After about ten more minutes of waiting Kenzi was about to give up and leave when she heard a deep growl from behind her. She jumped off the swing; turned around, and saw the muscular, black, Alpha Dire Wolf stood a few feet away from the small Goth.

Kenzi walked around the swing set, up to the giant creature and stopped right in front of the wolf. "Finally! I'm THIS close to hitting you over the nose with a rolled up newspaper ya giant fur ball. Good dogs come when there called." She scolded before reaching out and giving the Wolf a light scratch on the cheek. When she pulled her hand back she had a smear of blood across her fingers "Oh, I see… getting a feed first? Fair enough, I guess they don't have "Lucky Dog" wherever you come from."

The Alpha growled loudly at Kenzi and flashed its large teeth "Now, now, be nice my little Alpha and you'll get a treat." She mused before standing up straight and taking a more commanding stance "Find the Æthelflæd!" she ordered the Alpha. The giant Wolf turned around and ran away, Kenzi smiled to herself "Good dog."

**Ending was a little rushed. I may re-edit the whole thing later (maybe not), I was just anxious to get it up because I have had it for soooo long and was re-writing it again and again… **

**Chapter two ready and can be up next week (assuming you don't hate chapter one with a passion). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to Lost Girl. This is solely for fun and entertainment purposes. No copyright intended!**

**AN: A little rushed but I am happy with the story far. Not so much with the grammar, so sorry about that. No beta. R&R! :) **

CHAPTER 2 The Wolves at the gate Part 2 Honor Bound

**Tamsin **walked into the police station dripping confidence. She had been a soldier, a mercenary, a bounty hunter and now she was a Detective. _This might actually be fun,_ she thought as heads turned; she walked through the building and up to a man she believed would be her new partner, the Morrígan had given her a quick description plus he seemed to be the only other Fae in station "You Dyson?" She asked causally, folding her arms.

Dyson was leaning back on his desk engrossed in a case file when he heard the question; he looked up and met ice green eyes and a devilish smirk on a stunning blond woman. "I am. Who's asking?" Dyson asked smiling.

Tamsin tilted her head a little to one side and eyed the man up and down - he liked her now but that would soon change "The name's Tamsin, I'm you're new partner."

The smug smile left Dyson's face and was replaced by a look of slight confusion. "I already have a partner."

"Hale Santiago, I know. He has been reassigned to a Dark precinct just like how I have been reassigned to here." She clarified.

"What? Your-"

"-Dark." She smirked.

"This is insane." Dyson stood up from his desk.

"No actually, it's part of the peace program the Morrígan and the Ash set up. Don't worry it's just a test run. If we don't get along it will be terminated but we are "encouraged" to at least try." Tamsin reached out and grabbed the file from the shocked Detective and started to read "What are we working on?"

Dyson still could not believe Hale was no longer his partner but for now he would just have to work with Tamsin. "How about you just sit back and watch." He walked into the interrogation room and Tamsin followed.

Bo was sitting at the table, hands cuffed, facing the door when Dyson walked into the interrogation room and sat down in the chair opposite her. "Don't I get a lawyer?" Bo asked.

"No." Dyson replied simply.

Tamsin entered the room and locked the door behind her, she locked eyes with the suspect briefly - she was unmistakably beautiful - Tamsin quickly shook off that thought and leant back against wall by the door; she looked down into the file she was holding and casually flipped through its pages, though her attention was kept on hearing how the interrogation was progressing. Bo's eyes scanned the silent blonde who had just entered before bringing her focus back to the Detective sitting in front of her. "I have rights you know."

"Let's start simple. What is your name?" Dyson asked.

"Bo." She reluctantly answered honestly. Then she had to ask something that had been on her mind since she was brought in "How did you stop me? No one has ever been able to do that." her voice sounded sad at that last omission.

"I'm stronger than I look." Dyson smiled.

Tamsin couldn't help but roll her eyes at the borderline flirting; she looked briefly over the crime scene photo of the victim and immediately recognized the tattoo on his lower arm as the mark of the Dísir Cult. _What were they up too? _Tamsin asked in her head. The Valkyrie looked back up at the suspect and decided to find out "Have you always been such a litter bug?" she asked in a lightly mocking tone.

Bo's eyes went from Dyson to Tamsin "What?"

"Do you always leave your leftovers out in the open like this?" Tamsin strolled over to the table and place a photo of the motel victim onto the table in front of Bo. The man she had killed with a large smile plastered across his face. "We are not really sure what you did to him, but he seems happy about it."

Bo felt that pinch in her heart again. She was a monster who had killed this man. "I…" she tried to speak.

"What are you?" Tamsin got to the point. Dyson was a little upset that she had cut in on his interrogation but he was more than curious to hear the answer.

"The devil…" Bo quoted her parents with her eyes still locked on the photo of her victim.

"Do you think this is funny?" Tamsin snapped.

Bo slowly looked up at the blonde detective "No, not really, but what do you want me to say?" she ask with sadness apparent in her voice.

"What type of Fae are you?" Tamsin replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bo blinked and looked back and forth between the two Detectives "Fae? What the hell is Fae?"

Tamsin and Dyson looked at each other before staring back at Bo unsure whether she was serious or not. "Well, that's a new one…" said Dyson.

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**Kenzi **was chilling on her couch in her home she called the crack-shack, watching her favorite TV show and eating straight out of a tub of cookie dough ice cream. The Goth was surprised and suspicious to hear a knock at the door, Tamsin would not knock and no one knows where they live let alone that they were back. Kenzi put the tub of ice cream onto the coffee table, reached under the sofa and slowly pulled out a sharp Katana; then cautiously made her way to the front door and pulled back the Katana ready to strike.

She counted to three in her head before she pulled open the door quickly to reveal Mossimo standing there with a shocked look on his face. Kenzi sighed and lowered the Katana "Mossimo… welcome to my humble crack-shack." She said stepping aside, inviting him inside.

Mossimo stepped inside unable to take his eyes off of Kenzi "You're back!"

Kenzi shook her head and walked back over to the couch. "And you are slow on the obvious. What do you want, Druid dude?" she ask as she turned off the TV and sat down, still with the Katana in hand.

Mossimo rushed after her and sat down near Kenzi, his head was spinning, he put his hand on Kenzi's arm half expecting his hand to go right through her like a ghost but to his surprise she was corporeal. "What is it like? You know, to be dead and yet here again? What was Valhalla like? Are there other Einherjar here?" he asked.

"Slow down, one question at a time, please." Kenzi said shrugging off his hand.

Mossimo thought for a moment before he asked "Did it hurt? …to die, I mean"

Kenzi did not want to think about it let alone talk about what had happened, so she decided to answer his first question instead "It is strange… to be back. I died a Warriors death and that was supposed to be it... Then the Gods went all cray-cray and the big battle happened… Tamsin saved me- well my soul - she came for me and brought me back with her." a smile appeared on her face as she spoke about her friend.

Mossimo's eyes widened "Tamsin is here too?"

"Yeah, she's a woman on a mission… I don't know." Tamsin had been keeping things from her and it bugged her but that was just how Tamsin was, she liked to keep everything inside. "You didn't really come and find me after all this time to ask about my Valhalla vacation. So I'll ask again… what do you want, Mossimo?"

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**Bo **was escorted into the morgue by Dyson and Tamsin, she was still wearing handcuffs but thoughts of escaping never became action. She wanted information first; she had a feeling that they could give her some of the answers to questions that plagued her for most of her life.

They walked into the crypt where Lauren was sitting down at her desk working and as the three of them entered Lauren looked up "Dyson…" she greeting with an underlining question.

"Hey, Doc, this is Tamsin my new partner." Dyson gestured to Tamsin who had a light hold on Bo's arm.

"What happened to Hale?" Lauren asked concerned, standing up from her desk.

"He got reassigned." Tamsin stated flatly.

Dyson looked over to the suspect and continued "This is Bo. We were hoping you could tell us her species?" Dyson asked.

"She doesn't know?" Lauren walked over to them shocked that a Fae could not know their own species.

"Hey, I'm in the room." Bo cut in.

Lauren looked at Bo and smiled apologetically "Sorry. If you'll please come sit over here, I'll start the examination." Lauren gestured to an examination table nearby. Tamsin released her hold of Bo and removed her handcuffs, giving her a look that said "Don't try anything or these go back on" then Lauren lead Bo over to the table.

Dyson turned to his partner "I have to go check something out. Can you watch her?" Dyson wanted to talk to trick about this case, he recognized the tattoo on the victim but he couldn't remember where from and he hoped Trick would know.

"You want me to baby sit." Tamsin groaned.

"I have to go confer with a source. I'll be back just make sure she doesn't-"

"-make a smiley out of the Doc?"

"Yes. I'll own you a beer." Dyson threw his best charming smile at his new partner.

Tamsin paused before agreeing "Fine. Just make it something stronger."

"Deal." He nodded.

Dyson turned and left the morgue and Tamsin was left to keep an eye on the suspect. The Valkyrie was much better at kicking ass than babysitting but strangely enough Bo intrigued her, she walked a little closer to the two women keeping her eyes on Bo.

Lauren had just finished taking a blood sample from Bo - she put the vile of blood onto a nearby tray and held a small cotton ball against the pierced skin. Bo had her shirt off because Lauren had asked her to remove it so she could listen to her heart beat and do a general examination. Bo had noticed that Dyson had suddenly left and wondered if it was her chance to get away, she brought her hand up and lightly stroked Laurens cheek "Hey" she smirked seductively, pushing bright charms into the Doctor.

Lauren was stunned as if she had not noticed before how beautiful the woman before her was. "You're so beautiful…" she said breathlessly. Her eyes roaming over Bo's exposed skin and she reached out in the hope to just touch her.

Without even realizing she had walked over to them Tamsin's hand shot out and grabbed Lauren before she made contact "Alright, Doc. That's enough."

Bo stopped charming Lauren who took a step back and shook her head, she was very confused and very turned on "Right…" she said taking in a deep breath; she grabbed the blood sample off of the nearby tray and took it over to her desk to analyze it.

Tamsin smirked and turned her attention to Bo "Smooth moves." She commented as she slapped the hand cuffs back on the suspect.

"A girl's got to try." Bo chuckled.

Tamsin stared Bo in the eyes, she did not have that Darkness that murders have "What are you?" she asked almost in a whisper; Bo was about to speak when Tamsin added "And if you say "the Devil" again I will knock you on your ass."

Bo looked down "I am." Tamsin eyed Bo intensely, she would have guessed this was all an act before, but now she wasn't so sure. For the first time Tamsin had doubt. "I'm a monster…" Bo whispered and Tamsin's heart hurt a little for her.

"No you're not. You're just different." Tamsin said simply. Bo looked up at the Detective and gave her a weak smile.

"A Succubus, actually." Lauren announced from her desk.

"A Succubus…?" Bo asked looking past Tamsin over to the Doctor.

Tamsin crossed her arms and took in a breath trying to shake the feeling of empathy she felt a second ago "Well, I should have guessed. I have just never met one before."

"I thought you said I was Fae?" Bo asked generally.

"Fae is your genome, Succubus is you species." Lauren clarified before looking back at her work.

"Oh…" Bo looked back at Tamsin who was looking away at nothing in particular "What type of Fae are you?" She asked.

Tamsin sighed "That's a very personal question, Succubus."

"Well you've already got me half naked and in cuffs." Bo joked and Tamsin could not help but smile a little.

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**Trick** came up from his downstairs lair to find a small Goth girl standing by the bar waiting for him "Trickster!" she greeted enthusiastically.

He stood frozen with his wide eyes "Kenzi… but how?" he stuttered.

"Check it" Kenzi swiped her hand across the bar knocking a glass off and it shattered on the bar floor. "Oh shit. Wait! I can do this if I focus…" she walked further up the bar and did it again. This time her hand went straight through a glass "There we go! Casper don't have nothing on me!" Kenzi rejoiced.

Trick walked up to Kenzi in awe over what he was seeing, Kenzi was a warrior spirit from Valhalla; he had read myths and legends but never dreamt he would meet one. Tricks amazement was only tainted by the sad fact that this spirit was his dear friend. "You're an Einherjar…" Trick stated.

"Yeah… but it's cool. I can't die or get hurt and if I focus really hard I can go non-corporeal which makes for a great party trick." Kenzi shrugged and sat at the bar.

"Well, it is wonderful to have you back." Trick walked behind the bar, grabbed a bottle of vodka and a shot glass and put them on the bar in front of Kenzi "On the house," the bartender announced with a massive smile.

"That's why I like you" Kenzi grinned at the man and pour herself a drink.

Kenzi was back, no matter what form she was in, Trick was happy about this fact. Then something accrued to him: Ragnarök. Trick hesitated before asking "Were you there during the final battle?"

Kenzi down her shot and quickly poured another one. "You mean when the Vanir tried to wipe out all the Æsir? Yeah I was there… it was a site to see…" Kenzi's face changed thinking about Ragnarök. It was a long final battle with more carnage than she would have ever liked to see. _Fire and ice, blood and dirt, swords and shields… _she recited in her head before Trick spoke again breaking her dark thought train.

"How did you get back? Here, to Midgard, I mean."

"Tamsin." Kenzi smile and had her second shot.

"I see…" Trick sighed, he was not sure if he personally could trust the Valkyrie but he knew that her heart was honorable; bringing back Kenzi only enforced that belief. Dyson walked into the Dal holding a case file. Trick looked over and nodded to the detective "Dyson."

"Trick." Dyson walked over to the bar and sat next to the dark haired girl and the first thing he noticed was that she had no scent - if he could not see her Dyson would not know she was even there.

"Dyson, this is Kenzi, an old friend of mine." Trick introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" Kenzi said; of course she knew exactly who the Detective was but she was not about to say _hey, you're the guy who was investigating my little crime scene. The dead guy with the carved up chest - yeah that was moi!_ She just thought it instead and tried to hide a giggle.

Dyson reached over and shook Kenzi's hand. "I can't smell you…" Dyson commented taking in a whiff of the small girl but getting no scent off of her at all.

Kenzi pulled her hand back quickly. "That's weird, dude." She said eyeing him.

"Dyson is a Shifter - a Wolf." Trick quickly explained.

"You have no scent." Dyson said completely dumbfounded.

"That's because she not..." Trick started but was not sure how to phrase it correctly.

"I'm Einherjar." Kenzi said blatantly pouring herself a third shot.

"From Valhalla?" asked Dyson.

"Is there any other kind?" Kenzi said shooting back her shot. "Whoa… that's smooooooth!"

Trick turned his attention to Dyson "What can I do for you today, Dyson?"

"I was hoping you might know what this symbol is?" Dyson place the file on the bar in front of trick and opened it to show the victim and a close up of the tattoo on his forearm. Trick pulled the file closer and his eyes grew wide, he did indeed know this symbol but more importantly he knew how the victim was killed. "What?" Dyson asked seeing the bartenders reaction.

"It's… it can't be…" Trick stuttered out unable to put his racing thought into coherent sentences.

"Trick… what?" the detective urged.

Tricked blinked "Sorry… the symbol is the mark of the "cult of Dísir"." He said looking back up at Dyson.

"Fate worshipers… of course." Dyson nodded, mentally kicking himself for not remembering this before. The wolf noticed that Trick's expression had not changed much, there was something else that he was not saying "There's something else…" he stated - he did not ask.

Trick hesitated before speaking "This kill… I recognize that too… it is a Succubus."

"A Succubus…" The Detective echoed.

"What if its-"

"-No, it's not her." Dyson knew that Trick was married to a Succubus once and about Afie, his daughter, but from the description he had from Trick the suspect currently with Tamsin and Lauren was not the infamous "Dark Succubus".

"You have her in custody?" Trick enquired further.

"She is with my new partner right now."

"New partner?"

"Long story."

"Okay." Trick thought for a moment. There was only one other Succubus he knew of and he had to be sure. "Bring her here."

"Trick-"

"-Now." Trick demanded sternly. The Wolf nodded, took out his mobile and started dialing.

Kenzi had been sitting there listening the whole time, taking in all the information - she had even stopped having shots so she could focus more on what they were talking about; she trusted Trick to a degree but he was always hiding things, Kenzi was hiding things and Tamsin was hiding things - it was just the way of the new world.

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**Tamsin **and Bo were waiting for the Doctor to finish up her tests and general analysis. Tamsin looked over at Bo and saw her shiver a little, it was cold in the morgue and her being shirtless probably did not help. The detective argued with herself in her head for a second before stepping closer to the Succubus. Bo looked a little confused as Tamsin un-cuffed her. "Put your shirt back on." Tamsin said taking a small step back.

Bo reached over, grabbed her shirt and slipped it on keeping her eyes locked on the blonde Detective the whole time. "Thanks." She put her arms up expecting to be cuffed again but Tamsin just shook her head. "Thanks again…" Bo said still slightly confused.

"Just don't try anything." Tamsin said letting her trademark smirk cross her face.

"Promise." Bo said, truly meaning it; she smiled a little at the Detective "You know… I have spent a long time running scared of this… hunger inside me… it's nice to know I'm not the only freak out there. It's good to have finally some answers."

Tamsin could not help but feel a little uncomfortable - in the span of a few minutes Bo had thanked her and had a minor heart to heart. Valkyries were not good in situations like this, fighting was more her style. "Glad to help." She said, looking down and breaking eye contact.

"So what happens now?" Bo Asked.

Tamsin looked around the morgue trying her best not look the Succubus directly in the eyes. "Well, there was a time where you would have to choose a side via this trial that had to do with fighting a bunch of under-Fae. Now with all the drama, no one gives a shit about a lot of the old traditions." Tamsin chuckled a little.

The world had fallen into chaos… and that was a little funny.

"So how do I choose a side?" Bo asked.

"Now you just plead fealty to either the Ash or the Morrígan."

"What side are you?" Bo smiled when Tamsin finally made eye contact again, clearly shocked by the interest in her side. Bo did not really like the idea of pledging fealty to some political power she did not know anything about; she preferred to do things her own way without a dictatorship but seeing Tamsin reaction was well worth it. "What if I don't want to choose a side?"

Tamsin relaxed a little, amused at the possibility. "Like… unaligned? I'm not sure how that would work. I guess you could go for that if you really wanted to. It might piss some people off" _especially the Morrígan _she added in her head.

"Well okay then… I'll be Bo the unaligned Succubus." Bo smiled at the Detective and Tamsin smiled back, Bo was defiantly unique. The morgue phone rang a few times in the distance but neither Bo nor Tamsin reacted or broke eye contact until Lauren spoke.

"Tamsin…" Lauren was holding the morgue phone when Tamsin spun around to respond "It's Dyson." the doctor informed answering the obvious and unspoken question.

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**Evony **was stretch out on her sun couch taking in the warm light of the early afternoon sun when Vex strutted onto her penthouse roof top and directly up to her. "Hello my dark queen, what can I do for this fine apocalyptic-looking day?" He greeted cheerfully. Despite the warmness of the day Vex was dressed in his usual all black attire.

Evony smirked and slowly changed her position, sitting up elegantly to face the Gothic man. "Vex, you filthy parasite. I want you…" She drew out, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"Yes…" Vex urged on, his dirty mind was swimming in possibilities as he eyed her chest not-so-subtly.

"…to keep an eye on someone for me." She concluded flatly, sitting back into her couch.

Vex scoffed. "Oh. That's all? You want the LAST Mesmer to spy on some unsuspecting Fae? That's bollocks that is." He casually paced around as if to illustrate his boredom at the idea.

"You WILL do this and you WILL report to me regularly. If you do not I WILL have you boiled alive in oil." The Morrígan reached over and grabbed a Martini off of a small table by the couch.

Vex stopped pacing and smirked at Evony "Olive oil?" he asked. The Morrígan just stared him down as she sipped her drink. "Alright, alright, scince you feel so strongly about it - I would love to be your little spy. Who is the Fae?"

Evony put her drink back on the table before looking Vex in the eyes again. "The Valkyrie."

Vex blinked "What? Tamsin? She's back? Or is there another one about?" he was sure that Tamsin was long gone, possibly even long dead.

"When was the last time you saw a Valkyrie beside that snarky bitch? Yes, Tamsin has returned and I don't trust her… there was a time where she was loyal, vicious and merciless but now… something is… different. I don't think her motives serve me anymore." Evony did not trust anyone. Tamsin was powerful, like all Valkyries; It would be unwise not to discover why she was back.

"So you want ME to find out what's going on in her pretty blonde head?"

"Do you have a problem with that, Vex?" Evony asked tilting her head to one side.

Vex shrugged "Nope. Just making sure I got the job description right."

LGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAULGAU

**Kenzi **was sitting at the bar with Dyson enjoying the buzz her old friend alcohol had provided. Trick was cleaning behind the bar immersed in his own thoughts but he would stop every now and then to listen to some of Kenzi's alcohol fueled ramblings. Then something Kenzi said made him freeze and look up at the tipsy Goth with wide eyes "What did you just say?" he stammered out.

Kenzi pause her rambling and thought for a moment. "Orphan Black is a Television masterpiece?"

"After that"

"I want to get a cat?"

"After that"

"Twizzlers are the greatest candy ever?"

"Before that"

"Mossimo came to visit?

"Yes! Yes, that part. Why did the Druid visit you?" Trick new Mossimo was bad new and whatever he wanted could not be good. The bartender poured Kenzi another drink expecting the requirement for her to be more intoxicated before being completely truthful about the visit. Dyson listened into the conversation, Trick's reaction had intrigued him.

Kenzi smiled and took the shot; she knew somewhere in her head that it was something she should not speak about - she was not even going to tell Tamsin because it was too ridiculous but the Valkyrie had been unpredictable lately so Kenzi didn't want to risk Tamsin doing something insane… something else insane; so she hesitated and that was probably for the best because Dyson and Tamsin walk into the bar with a strange dark haired woman a second later.

"Tamsin, this is-" Dyson started an introduction as the two women walked over to the bar but was quickly cut off.

"-Trick." Tamsin interrupted avoiding eye contact with the bartender.

"You two know each other?" Dyson asked looking back and forth between the two.

Trick looked at Tamsin and started to speak "We have a hist-"

"-This is the way-station for this district, so it's safe to say that our paths have crossed." Tamsin cut him off, she didn't want their "history" laid out on the bar for everyone to see. "Short-stack." Tamsin nodded to the Goth sitting at the bar beside Dyson.

"Tam-Tam." Kenzi smiled at the Valkyrie and pour herself yet another shot.

"Okay…" Dyson decided to move on. "Tamsin is my new partner." He announced to Trick.

"I see." Tricks reaction was one of concern and confusion. Tamsin would smirk if she was not concerned about what the bartender might reveal.

Dyson look at Bo, their prime suspect who did not appear to be handcuffed anymore "And this is, Bo …who is no longer in handcuffs?" The wolf glanced at his partner with a questioning look.

"I didn't find them necessary." Tamsin stated casually.

"They are not." Trick spoke up; his eyes were locked on Bo.

"Do I know you?" Bo asked confused as to why the bartender was staring at her.

Trick came out from behind the bar and walked up to Bo. Tamsin unconsciously moved closer to Bo almost protectively. Trick stopped his approach when he saw the Valkyrie move; he stopped a few feet from Bo and looked her right in the eyes. He was overjoyed at her presence and wanted to tell her everything but it would only put her in danger so he only told her what he believed was safe to know. "I-I- I knew your mother many, many years ago." He finally pushed out.

"My… mother?" Bo had always thought about her biological parents, wondered who they were and scince she had just found out that she was Fae, that meant her parents were also Fae. "Who is she?" Bo asked as she felt pressure in her chest and had to actually focus on taking in breaths.

"Unfortunately not one of the Fae's more favorable members" Trick answered vaguely, he could not tell her everything about Afie yet, it would only cause problems.

"Meaning?" Bo almost snapped, not happy with his vague response.

Trick paused; he had to word it correctly so that nothing was misunderstood. "She did some things… during the great Fae wars. As a result she was… arrested."

Bo could feel her heart beating in her chest "Where is she now?" she needed to know, she wanted to talk to her mother.

"She was handed over to the Dark…" Trick paused again. Tamsin knew that if she was a prisoner of the Dark it would be for a good reason, she looked at Bo and saw her eyes were threating to release tears; she wanted to say something to make her feel better… but there was nothing. "It was a terrible time and she committed… If she hadn't been handed over it would have been another reason- another excuse for the war to be sparked again." Trick tried to explain.

"Is she still alive?" Bo almost whispered the question that had haunted her mind for years.

Trick knew the answer but he could risk Bo searching for her. "I'm not sure. I'm sorry."

Bo nodded and took in all the information before looking at Tamsin who was still staring at her. "I want to talk to the Morrígan." She told the Detective.

Tamsin saw the conviction in the Bo's eyes and she couldn't say no. "Okay."

Dyson was shocked "What? No- No way." She was still their suspect and he could not just let Tamsin take her to the leader of the Dark.

Tamsin broke eye contact with Bo and turned to her partner "Dude, it's kind of obvious that, yes, she probably killed that guy but no, we clearly aren't going to lock her up."

"Were not?" Dyson questioned.

"You're not." Trick answered with a stern tone.

"Plus the Morrígan is probably going to want to meet the "unaligned Succubus" eventually so… two birds…" Tamsin rationalized.

Dyson stood up from the bar stool he was sitting on "Fine but I'm coming with you." He declared folding his arms.

"Don't trust me, partner?" Tamsin smirked and tilted her head slightly eyeing the Wolf.

Dyson put on his own charming smirk "Not exactly."

"Well, sorry, but its Dark territory so no-go for you." she countered.

"I'll wait outside." Dyson was determined.

Tamsin sighed, not caring enough to argue with him. "Fine, if you must."

"Thank you." Bo said to Tamsin feeling like she had someone on her side, it was a first and she liked the thought.

Tamsin look back at Bo "Stop thanking me. The Morrígan is quite the character so don't be too excited about this."

"And by quite the character you mean…" Bo fished for more information.

"One crazy-ass bitch!" Kenzi practically yelled. The bottle in front of her was almost gone and the Goth was plastered. Tamsin chuckled at the drunken girl before making her way out of the Dal followed by Bo and Dyson. "Trick! More booze!" Kenzi requested as the three exited the building. Trick watched them leave before returning to behind the bar; he did not grant Kenzi more alcohol in fact he poured her a glass of water and slid it over to her. "Water? Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" Kenzi scoffed.

As soon as the three had exited the Dal Dyson froze. Dyson was standing completely still, listening, sniffing and waiting for something. Tamsin noticed that Dyson was not moving and sighed "Dog boy, hurry up." her and Bo were standing nearby.

"Something's wrong…" he whispered.

Tamsin sighed again, this time loudly as her and Bo walked back over to Dyson. "We don't have time-"

"-Shut up." Dyson cut his partner off. Something was nearby, watching them, he could sense it.

Tamsin could see the intense look on Dyson's face and it made her instincts kick in "Go back inside, Succubus." She whispered to Bo withdrawing her hand gun from its holster.

"Not a chance." Bo said knowing she should probably leave it to the two detectives armed with guns but at the same time she did not want to leave Tamsin's side if there was danger. Tamsin was the first person to tell her she was not a monster and she was not about to abandon her.

Before Tamsin could turn and yell at the Succubus to go back inside, a deep and loud growl echoed all around them. Then a large, dark haired wolf appeared from around the Dal corner about fifty feet away from them. The Alpha - a massive and vicious looking Dire Wolf. Tamsin went wide eyed as the creature took slow stalking steps towards them. Dyson was not sure if he should even attempt to fight the beast, it was much larger than he would be if he shifted. "Maybe we all should…" Dyson mumbled.

"Yeah." Tamsin agreed and the trio turned around and ran back into the Dal; the Alpha - seeing the three run - chased after them. Dyson slammed the door shut behind them and leaned against it just in case.

Trick and Kenzi looked between the three waiting for an explanation as to why they suddenly ran back into the bar with shocked looks on their faces. Tamsin dashed over to the bar and began to drink the clear liquid in front of Kenzi. After a few chugs she drops the glass like it was burning her hand, letting it smash on the ground. "Water. Really?" she asked her small gothic friend.

"What the Fae is going on!?" Kenzi shouted, looking around at everybody.

"Big… wolf… outside." Bo stammered out between breaths. Dyson just stood leaning against the Dal door nodding - both of them clearly in shock.

"What!?" Trick gave Tamsin a look that could only be called the "Look what you have done now" look.

Kenzi leaned closer to Tamsin in an attempted to exclude the bartender and whispered "Are my puppies turning on their owner?"

"Gods I hope so." Tamsin slowly sat down on one of the bar stools near Kenzi.

"What!? Why would you want- oooooooooh right… Oh holy Fae! One of them is the-"

"-Shut it! I don't know." Tamsin cut the Goth off. Not wanting Trick to overhear and confirm his already very accurate suspicions.

"Well I told the big dog to find the you-know-who and then…" Kenzi whispered even quieter indicating to the Dyson and Bo. "So who do you think it is? What if it's Trick?"

"Don't make me sick…" Tamsin scoffed. The Valkyries head was spinning, the Æthelflæd was here and was either her new partner or the newly discovered unaligned Succubus. Dyson stood strongly against door waiting for an attack while Bo stood close by trying to spot the Alpha through the Dal's window. Tamsin watched both; they both exuded strength and power, which was an attractive quality to any Valkyrie.

"Okay so it's either wolf-wang or boob-zilla… did you… you know… feel anything with one in particular?"

Tamsin could not form thoughts with everything that was happening, "I… I don't know they are both hot- what do you want from me!?" her voiced raised and Trick looked toward the whispering pair.

"Chill! Breath! Keep it cool… Okay, so how about you go Wolf hunting with Wolf-man and I'll take Bo-boobs back to the crack-shack. Either the wolves will chase after you two and then you know its Dyson or they come to the crack-shack where I order them to back off and then you know it is Bo. Make sense?"

"That is… actually a good plan."

"Don't sound too surprised." Kenzi straightened up and prepared herself.

Trick came out from behind the bar and headed towards his lair. There was an escape hatch down there that led to a series of tunnels and all of them could get out that way without a risk of being followed via tracking. However, whoever the wolves were after would surely be in the most danger and not even masking there scent would save them. Trick could only pray to the gods that Bo was not the Æthelflæd.

"Quick! Everyone downstairs! There is a way out through there!" Trick gestured for everyone to follow him downstairs.


End file.
